Do I want him?
by SnappleApple450Fan3
Summary: Edward has left Bella and she still has not healed... She visits the Cullens house to find a call for her... Who is it? First story no hate :( Also chapter 3 i wrote chapter one, that was a mistake sorry!
1. Where do I go?

Who called?

**Chapter one**

**Where do I turn?**

I lay lifelessly on the sofa, the corners of the hole in me throbbing.

"That's it!" Charlie shouted, although it felt like a shriek. "You're going back to your mom's"

It felt like a knife stabbed me making the wound worse, i looked up into his painful eyes.

What had i done wrong? I was getting perfect grades and i wasn't causing any trouble.

"What have i done?" I managed to choke out.

"That's it Bella! You haven't done anything! Since Edward left you, you've done nothing, but lie around the house sulking!" he cried, tears running down his cheeks. "He's not coming back Bells…. he said he doesn't want you anymore…." He trailed off obviously soon regretting his words.

**He doesn't want you anymore****. ****He doesn't want you anymore.****He doesn't want you anymore.****He doesn't want you anymore.**_**He doesn't want you anymore.**_

I knew this, but I didn't want to believe it, I wanted to lay in his arms, in our meadow - or should I say what _used_ to be our meadow- watching him sparkle. I wanted to feel his cold lips crush against mine, leaving me surprised even though I had kissed him so many times…

That's it I couldn't stand another minute of this!

"I'm going out dad, your right, I'm not sure how long I'll be gone" I stated, putting no emotion into it.

"Take as long as you want Bells" He whispered.

As soon as I was out of the house I crashed into my truck, missing the cold arms that used to fly out to catch me.

Funny how he tells me _it will be like I never existed_, sure it was! I felt my lower lip drop, I wanted to cry but I refused to, I held it in.

I flung the door open and started the engine. I stopped. Where was I going? I thought about it for a minute giving myself 2 options:

The meadow or the Cullen's old house.

No I would go to the Cullen's, the meadow would have killed me, not being there with him.

I reversed out of the drive and pushed the pedal down full speed, Emmett would have laughed at this.

If only he was here. Or one of them at least…

"Hahaha Bella, trying to drive past 50! Funniest sight i've seen in a 100 years!" A familar voice laughed.

I froze. I turned to my side and there was Emmett laughing his head off!

I stopped the truck and wrapped my arms around him.

Suddenly he disappeared into a great! I was getting worse! Hallucinating!

I wrapped my arms around the wheel and finally let the tears pour out of my bloodshot eyes.

! Im not giving up! I pulled myself together, and started to move again.

A few minutes later I arrived outside the Cullens. So many memories...

I walked up to the door and knocked, seemed pointless but hope sparked in me which i knew was about to be put out, of course no one answered so i let myself in.

"Ah, so many memories..." I whispered to myself. Tears trickled down my face.

I walked up the stairs, straight away knowing where i was going. Edwards room. I gently pushed the door open. I pushed play on his stero. The song came pouring out. I placed my hand on anything in his room i could find, taking it all in. Then i sighed. Pointless. I walked down the stairs and into the front room.

_Ring Ring! Ring Ring! _

I froze stiff. Who was that? Maybe Alice? Did she see a vision of me? I didnt care! Well thats what i told myself. No i did. I cant hide the truth.

I grabbed the phone and pressed accept call.

"_Hello?" _

"Alice!" I cried.

_"Bella! Are you okay? I saw your future and you were crying in our house!"_

"Yes, I was..." I whispered.

_"Wait there Bella , i cant stand to see you like this, we're coming over... Except..." She Hesitated._

"Edwa- Edwards not coming is he?" Saying his name out loud just killed me.

_"No"_

Quickly I changed the subject "So how long until you here?"

_" We were already driving! Just waiting for you to come over and pick up the bloody phone!" _She laughed. "_15 Minutes preciscly!"_ and then she hung up.

I nearly screamed with joy! The Cullens were coming for me!


	2. They came

**Chapter Two**

**They came**

I waited for their arrival.

Out of the blue Edwards hand was on my shoulder.

_Bella you dont need us_

"Thats funny, you say us but really its them not you"

_Bella_

He faded away as the Cullens walked in. Alice danced over to me and squeezed me.

"Uh- Human - Here - Cant - Breathe!" I choked out.

"Sorry, Bella oh your in peices!" She cried.

"Your not the only one" Jasper muttered quietly.

The cullens glared at him , but i ignored him.

"Bella, what has happened to you?" Esme cried.

Before i could say anything Alice answered for me.

"He happened Esme! Breaking her fragile heart!" Alice shrieked, "Just a warning, dont say his name" She looked at me, " It breaks her heart even more"

I collapsed into Alices arms, crying, soaking her outfit- for once she didnt mind- repeting i missed you guys!

Emmett was next to come to me.

"Bella..." he whispered, i blushed and he laughed, "I missed that!"

Carlise approched me, quietly.

"Bella, we didnt know how strongly you felt about Edward and us, were sorry" He lightly hugged me.

Once me and Alice were alone I pulled my head to her ear.

"Change me?" I whispered, a glint of noticable hope in my voice.


	3. Goodbyes

**Hey thanks guys for the first reviews! Didnt expect them that quick :o I only joined Yesterday! I promise that i will update ASAP and i will finish this story and write more 3**

* * *

**Chapter one**

**Goodbyes**

Alice's face dropped, "Bella, no I can't Im sorry, I just don't think I could control my thirst..." She Whispered. "Hey! We could ask Carlisle!" she offered.

"Yeah, that would be great!" I smiled.  
"First..." She winked, knowing I would dread this. "You need to say your goodbyes... Mainly to Charlie and Renee, it will be easy!"

"Ok..." I sighed.

I walked over to my bag and grabbed my phone, i flicked it open and dialed Charlies number.

He answered on the first ring.

_"Hello?"  
_"Hi dad" I whispered, this would be hard.

_"Bells! Are you_ okay?"

"Yes I am, Dad... You see, i've found a new life... A new family... They would love to take me in! The daughter even loves me!..." I trailed off.

_"No its okay Bells, your happy there..."_ I could hear the pain in his voice...

"Thanks for understanding dad"

_"Hey! Your going to have to tell Renee!" _He tried to make some humor out of this.

I laughed. "I will, I love you dad, you know this, I will never forget you"

_"Bye Bells, I love you too" _He hung up.

"That was hard" I muttered to myself.

After all the calls, to my friends, i decided it was Renee's turn.

I rang her, she didn't answer until the 8th ring.

"Mom?" I managed to choke out.

_"Bella!"_

"Im moving out of Charlies" I whispered.

_"Thats fine! Decided to move in with your friends? Eh? Haha! Or maybe have you got a new boyfriend?! Give me the details!..." _I drained her out after a while.

"Okay, okay mom are you okay with this?" I replied after a while, of her chatter.

_"Yes honey why wouldn't I be?"_ She laughed, not one hint of pain in it.

"Oh dosen't matter, love you bye!"

_"By-" _I ended the call.

Alices touched my shoulder gently, "Told you it would be easy!"

I sighed.

I walked over to the kitchen and grabbed some oreos. I twisted the top off , licked the cream and ate the biscuit.

"Hi" Rosalie whispered, I didn't realise she was even here!

"Um, Hi?" I replied sounding confused.


	4. Friendship and Oreo's

**Chapter Four**

**Friendship and oreo's**

"Bella, i'm sorry for be horrible to you, it's just you had the life I wanted! Or did, before what happened... You shouldn't do this, immortality is for life!" She cried.

"I know Rosalie, I forgive you, this is what I want! I don't care about what _'he'_ wants! But we can still be friends" I replied really pushing the 'he' too far.

"Fine, but just promise me you'll think about it" she pleaded.

I hugged her, " I will Rose, but i doubt I will change my mind" I whispered into her ear.

I released her and went back to my oreos, she left the room, distraught.

"Hello Bella" Jasper spoke, coming into the kitchen.

Wont anyone let me have my oreos!

"Oh sorry should I come back later?" he grinned.

Of course, i keep forgetting he can read my feelings.

"No, no stay!" I laughed. "Whats up?"

" I over-heard you speaking to Rosalie, is it true?" He whispered, excitment bubbling inside him.

"Yes" I replied.

He burst out with joy , " It will be nice not wanting to kill you all the time!"

I sighed.

"Okay, sorry i'll go now"

Jasper left.

As i went to pick my next oreo up, Alice danced into the room.

I sighed again.

"Bella! Carlise agreed!" She cried. "Well not yet, I was watching your future"

"Awesome!" I burst with joy.

She looked at my oreo's, she cringed. " I'll leave you to finish them"

I finally got to finish them, I was ready for the worst.

"Carlise?" I asked.

"Yes?" He answered.

"Will you... Change me?" I whispered.

"If it's what you want, then yes" He replied.


	5. Pain

**Chapter 5**

**Pain**

"Bella, just stay still, close your eyes" He whispered gently.

I squeezed my eyes shut, i've felt this pain before, when James bit me in Phonix.

I waited, then suddenly i felt his teeth sink into my kneck, it felt like a fire started inside my body, setting me alight, slowly burning every limb of my body.

It spread through my body like fire in a bush, it felt like my heart was the magnet, pulling the fire closer and closer, it had covered my head to my shoulders.

It moved to my chest and started to roasted my heart, but didn't leave, it moved down to my waist, but it still stayed in my heart. My heart was pusling so fast, back and forth, back and forth. It moved to my knees now, then to my feet, it tickled my toes. Then it left me feets and shot straight to my heart, making it worse, it felt like it was trying to pull my heart out of me! Then my heart fell. No beat. No blood. No pulse. I felt empty.

I could hear everyone one.

_"Did she make it?" A female asked._

_"Yes, I made sure I put enough venom into her" a male replied, probably Carlisle._

_"She will open her eyes soon" Another female squeiled._

The voices became more clearer now.

_"Hahaha, Bella! I'd love to see her balance for once!"_ Emmett laughed.

Alice giggled.

_"3...2...1..."_ Alice whispered.

I opened my eyes.

Everything was so clear now! Every detail! The cullens were more beautiful than I imagined.

I got up, my throat burned.

"Ahh! My throat!" I cried with pain, but no tears flowed.

"Whos taking her hunting?" Esme asked.

Emmett and Alice cried "me" At the same time.

"Rock paper scissors?" Alice grinned.

"No! You always win! You cheat!" He moaned.

"Fine Bella play for me" She replied, a smug look on her face.

"Rock, paper, Scissors!" We shouted.

I threw paper and Emmett threw rock.

"Dam it" Emmett roared.

Alice laughed, " Come on Bella!" She winked.

We raced off into the woods, Alice went one direction and I went the other.

"Crap!" I muttered, how do I hunt?

I remembered back to Edward and I's conversation.

_How do you hunt?_

_I don't know, instincts take over._

_Whats your favourite? I laughed._

_Mountain Lion, he mumbled, obviously not pleased._

I took a whiff of the air. Something terribly delicous filled my nostrils.

I raced off to the north and found-what a coincidence- a mountain lion.

I leaped at it but at the same time something or someone else did.

I sunk my teeth into the animal, snarling at the other vampire.

The vampire froze, I looked up at them, wondering why.

It was Edward.


	6. POV's

**Chapter 6**

**P.O.V.'s**

**Edwards P.O.V.**

I looked straight into her eyes. Shock filled her bright red eyes.

"Bella?" I cried.

She gave me a death look. I stiffened. Alice approached.

"Alice?, did you see this?" Bella screamed at her, her new voice, more gentle.

"Yes" Was all Alice said.

Bella looked back at me.

"Bella-" I began but she raced off, probably back to my family.

Alice mouthed _Sorry_

I guess Bella hadn't forgiven me yet.

Alice swiftly ran after Bella. Not _my _Bella anymore.

What had I done? I wanted to scream at myself, I let my lover go, i destroyed her, I read Alices head, she saw what I had done to made it worse. This also forced her into Immortality.

"Bella" I cried out, at the top of my lungs and fell to my knees.

**Bellas**** P.O.V.**

I think I heard a faint yell of my name in the distance but I wasn't sure, I remember when his black, eyes looked into mine, all I saw was pain...

_*flash back*_

_"Sorry, Bella oh your in peices!" She cried._

_"Your not the only one" Jasper muttered quietly._

_*Flash back*_

**___"Your not the only one",__"Your not the only one"_,_"Your not the only one"_.**

Could it be true? No! He said he didn't want me! He hurt me.

I arrived home to find the Cullens all looking at me with sympathy, i guessed Alice told them.

Alice looked like she was hiding something.

The door flew open and there stood Edward.

"Bella! Please listen to me!" He cried with pain filling his now golden eyes.

"What! What do you want Edward!? You decided to break my heart! Now you think you can just come back! If I was still human, I probably would have still been in tears, non stop! What do you think your doing!" I snapped at him , shocked at my anger.

Jasper sent a wave of calm at me.

"Bella, you don't understand, I lied. I left for your benefit, I will always love you, I couldn't stand to put you in danger and-" He pleaded.

"NO, Edward , No..." I cut him off placing my hand to his face.

I pushed him aside and ran, ran from the pain, I just rejected the love of my life. But he hurt me. But do I love him? It feels that way but I just feel too hurt.

**Edwards P.O.V.**

She ran from me. My family watched me with worried eyes, Esme ready to catch me. I fell to my knees too quick for her. I put my face in my hands. All I felt was pain, I was heart broken. I hummed her lullaby to myself.

Bella can't you see I love you? Don't you understand my small lie? It was for your protection but I see that it didn't work. _I'm not giving up Bella. I will never give up. The day I do is the day I die. I will gain your trust and then your love back. Never under-estimate me._

Alice gave me an idea. She was bringing Bella shopping. This would work. I will make sure there is no-one there to build her wall up, I will get her alone and from there shall my plan _Hopefully work._

**Bellas P.O.V.**

_Ring Ring! Ring Ring!_

I answered.

"Hello? Alice!" I whispered, worried that he might still be there.

_"Come back Bella, hes gone"_ She replied, a little too excited for her usual voice.

Hmm...

I returned home as fast as I could, I didn't want to bump into him, not alone, I felt stronger with someone else there.

"Bella!" Alice shrieked.

"yes?" I replied nervously.

"Me, you and Rosalie are going shopping!" She screamed the house down!

I didn't argue she would win, Instead I just sighed.

She decided to bring me to seattle.

We arrived at the mall soon after I arrived home. I regretted this all ready.

Alice dragged me into the first shop she layed eyes on, I didn't even get a change to see the name of the shop!

She grabbed a blue dress, strapless, and it stopped just above the knee and shoved me into the changing rooms with it.

I sat down and sighed. I quickly and swiftly got changed. I looked in the mirror, amazing. I stiffened. The door was locked. Alice! I slowly turned to my side, taking in a deep breath and of course there sat Edward Cullen.I turned back then I started to watched him in the mirror. I sat down again.

Before I could say anything his smooth palms held me down , and his marble lips were crushed against mine, funny, he wasn't cold anymore. I didn't stop. I forgot who I was. Suddenly I came back to reality. I was the girl who refused the love of her life. I shoved him away.

He did my favourite crooked smile, his eyes full of victory. " You look beautiful in that dress"

"No Edward" Was all I could manage to say.

Quickly his smile dropped to a pout and his eyes filled with pain again.

"Bella, please just give me... A month to show you how much I love you! If you don't love me by the end of January, I promise you will never see me again"

I froze. " Fine" I replied. He broke my wall , I couldn't move, my lips were begging me to reach out and kiss him again.

**Edwards P.O.V.**

She liked the kiss! She does love me, shes trying to deny it. I will do whatever it takes for her to love me again.

I reached out and kissed her again, she didn't refuse this time. Hmm. Finally. Maybe it was working.

_Does she love him yet?... _Alice thought, wondering.

This time I pulled away, I whispered in her ear "Love you always"

I knocked on the door, Alices opened it and I casually walked out as if nothing had happened.

**Bellas P.O.V.**

His love was too strong, I just sat there, still frozen. Dammit! I let him kiss me! I need to be more careful now. I need to be on guard.

I can't let him win!

I just glared at Alice. She shot me a look, and smiled.

"Now..." She threw some lacey lingerie at me.

It was black and sort of see through, the fell just a inch or less above my knee. So embarrising. If I was still human I would of went redder than a tomato.

No one every tried to argue with Alice, she would **Always** win.

After I came out to show her she snapped a shot of me.

_**NO NO NO NO!**_

"I bet Edward would love this!" She winked "Sent!"

I Snarled and then leaped at Alice.


	7. Party

**Chapter Seven**

**Party**

I was about to begin a fight with Alice but the shop owner was watching me, typical. She laughed.

"Did you really send him that?" I whined.

"I'm sorry Bella, but some things just need to be seen by Edward!" she squieled.

She dragged me through several stores, I began to like this.

My favourite outfit was a silver top with white stripes going across it and a pair of beige jeggings, plain but fits to my style.

We returned home and Alice decided to throw a party.

**Edward's P.O.V.**

After I left the mall, I could faintly hear Alice's thoughts, telling me to turn my phone on.

Quickly I switched my phone on. _One new text message from **Alice**_** Cullen**.

I opened the text. My eyes nearly dropped out of their sockets. There was Bella standing in Lingerie! She looked so beautiful! Below that was a message from Alice.

_Haha just for you brother ;) she nearly attacked me over it! Anyway I have a plan! Remember the time you, Jasper and Emmett got drunk? Your powers wore off right? So i'm going to try it with Bella! I haven't seen if shes agreed to it yet. But lets hope it works, find out everything she loves. 1 month Eddie. Good luck._

_Im here to help.  
_

That was the end of the text. I didn't know what to feel, so many emotions came pouring out! Next plan. Ideas. Well a box of chocolates was off the list, maybe I could start low, you know? Flowers? Firstly I was going to wait outside of her room until she was drunk, then I would read her mind.

I raced off to my family, I waited outside, I heard Alice telling Bella about a party.

**Bella's P.O.V.**

Emmett went out and bought lots of stuff before we even retured home! I guess Alice had been planning this for a while...

Emmett sniggered.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, nothing!" He laughed.

Emmett layed everything out, and Carlisle and Esme said they wanted nothing to do with this and they went upstairs.

"Firstly Bella, you must pick a film out for us!" Alice smiled.

"No,no,no,no! She will pick out something rubbish!" Emmett moaned.

"Go ahead Emmett" I replied.

"Whoopy!" He raced over to the tv and scanned his eyes through the films.

I looked at the table, it was full of Alcohol!

I looked suspically at Alice, but she just grinned at me.

"Okay first of all, we are playing truth or dare!" Alice laughed.

We all sat in a circle.

"Bella truth or dare?" Alice asked.

"Dare" I grinned.

She went and grabbed 20 cans of beer!

"Drink all of this" She replied.

I took a deep un-needed breath and swallowed the first can, so we can drink beer? I drank another one. Not that nice really, but it makes you feel a bit tipsy.

By the time i finished all 20 cans , I swore I was going to fall.

"Jas-jasper Truth o-or d-d-dare" I asked.

"Hmm... Dare" he replied slowly.

"I dare you to... Kiss Emmett! On the lips. Fully" I giggled.

He hissed, but walked over to Emmett and kissed him quickly on the lips, he sat back down and cringed.

Both of them gave me a death look.

**Edwards P.O.V.**

I listened to their game, Bella's mind began to reveal it's self! I could hear her thoughts! This wouldn't last long... Someone needs to mention my name. I texted Alice.

_Say my name! _

I listened.

_Alice said Edward would of loved this game you know?_

Then I concentrated on Bella._  
_

_Do I love Edward? I mean after what he done! Why did she have to say his name! I'm not sure whether I love him... That kiss was nice. I swear if we were dating I know I wouldn't of stopped. I remember the pain in his eyes. But. But. But. He hurt me! After several months of pain can I really forgive him? _She thought back to when she was lying in pain, screaming every night. I couldn't take this.

By the time I stop listening it was Alices turn again.

_Bella truth or dare _Alice asked.

_Hmm truth_ she replied.

_Would you take Edward back? _she shot back.

_I- I dont know. Yes. I would but not at the moment , if he proves he really loves me then yes. But at the moment after everything I went through... _She trailed off.


	8. Truths and dares

**Chapter eight**

**Truths and Dares**

So there was a chance of her loving me again!

I decided to be brave. I walked in.

"Mind if I join in?" I asked.

"Sure" Alice grinned, knowing my plan.

"Who's turn is it?" I thought allowed.

"Mine" Bella huffed.

"Emmett truth or dare?" Bella smiled.

"DARE" He screamed.

"Tell Alice that you love her outfit"

"BUT THATS IMPOSSIBLE!" He cried.

"Emmett" Bella winked.

"Alice... I _love_ your... "Outfit" " he mumbled.

He grabbed a can and swallowed all of the beer in one go.

"Eddie, truth or dare" he grinned.

"Uh, dare" I replied.

"Go and slap Bella" He laughed.

"No!" I snapped.

Emmett fell backwards laughing.

"Fine i'll torture her instead for payback, Edward go and make out with Bella for at least 7 minutes" he stuck his tongue out at Bella.

This was berable, actually quite enjoyable! I guess my plan was no longer needed.

I walked over to Bella and crushed my lips against hers for 7 minutes, and for a bit of effect i brushed my lips against her neck.

**Bella's P.O.V.**

I loved that kiss but of course Edward wouldn't be finding that out sooner or later.

Hmm maybe I could drink so much that i'd go unconcious...

"No Bella" Edward whispered, soon regretting what he'd said.

"What?" I growled.

"No what?" I snapped.

He sighed, "Jasper?" he pleaded, and I went unconcious, Jaspers moods... Huh a way for vampires to sleep.

**Edwards P.O.V.**

I hate making her go unconcious but that thought of drinking so much alcohol!

I picked her up and brought her to my room, I placed her on my sofa and left some flowers next to her, I left a note which said _Thanks for the kiss._

I whispered in her ear "I love you my sweet Isabella"

She kept telling me to go away in her sleep,that she didn't think she could accept me.


	9. Jacobs visit

**Chapter Nine**

**Jacob**

**Bellas P.O.V.**

I woke up at 9, I had a nightmare. Edward was chasing me, and when he reached me he would say everything all over again that he didn't want me.

I rolled over and picked up my phone. Jacob was calling me.

_"Hello?"_

"Hi Jacob!" I replied.

_"Where are you Bella?" _

"I'm living with the Cullens" I whispered.

_"Oh, I was worried when Charlie said you moved out. Im on my_ way"He hung up.

What would I say? He dosen't know what I am and he is natural Enemies with vampires!

Last night was horrible. I sat up and found a bouqet of flowers, Edward... I sighed.

He got to make out with me! I Emmett. I forgot! He read my mind! The alcohol must of weakened my shield! Alice!

I could hear Jacobs motorbike approaching so I simply walked downstairs and then outside.

He froze.

"Bella...What _Happened_ to you!" He cried.

I held my nose, he stunk of wet dog! "I guess you can tell" I whispered.

He growled and stiffened. "Jacob, we can still be friends" I said to calm him.

I walked over to him and hugged him, he relaxed as he wrapped his arms around me. Suddenly he grabbed my hand gently and pulled me into the woods.

It felt like someone had their eyes on me.

"Bella, I need to tell you something" He sighed and looked down, he blushed. If Jacob didn't stink I would of devored him.

I lost my train of thought, and then suddenly he kissed me. It was such a shock! I pulled away. He blushed and looked down again.

Out of the blue Edward came into view, of course.

"**DONT YOU EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN!" **He yelled.

"Edward, shut up, I don't belong to you anymore? Remember!" i snapped.

Jacob smiled at Edward.

"Your not dating that mongrel are you?" Pain filled his eyes, his face twisted in agony.

"No i'm not and don't call him a mongrel! Hes not! And what does it matter to you!" I leaned into Jacob, I felt stronger next to him.

He was about to burst, his eyes filled with rage, I took it he was reading Jacobs thoughts.

**Edwards P.O.V.**

I listened to that stupid dogs thoughts.

_Haha Bella likes me better! I have a way better chance then him. Hm i wonder if she liked the leaned into me! Shes gotta feel something for me._

I snarled at Jacob and leaped at him. I was about to rip his arm off but suddenly I was airborne, Bella had threw me in the air, she was the strongest new born I had ever seen.

Bella had grabbed my phone.

**Bella's** **P.O.V.**

I grabbed Edwards phone and looked through his photos. There were loads of me! Jacob was watching from behind and burst out laughing and when I got to the lingerie his eyes nearly popped out. Edward was back up and was about to leap at Jacob again but I gave him a death look and he dropped to his knees infront of me.

"Bella! Please take me back! What do you want me to do!" He cried.

I accidently pressed play on a song.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow,_  
_ A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_  
_ Lay down your head, and close your eyes_  
_ And when they open, the sun will rise_

_ Here it's safe, and here it's warm_  
_ Here the daisies guard you from every harm_  
_ Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_  
_ Here is the place where I love you._

_ Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_  
_ A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray_  
_ Forget your woes and let your troubles lay_  
_ And when again it's morning, they'll wash away_

_ Here it's safe, and here it's warm_  
_ Here the daisies guard you from every harm_  
_ Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_  
_ Here is the place where I love you._  
_ Here is the place where I love you._

**_(The song is called Deep In The Meadow)_**

The song brought back strong memories of me and Edward in our meadow and I fell to my knees and I felt my face twist in agony.

"Jacob go" I managed to choke out.

He left quickly. I looked up and Edwards eyes were glued to me, when our eyes met they were locked. I had no where to go. I needed someone, but not Jacob not with his feelings for me.

"Bella?" Edward asked me.

My face fell to the floor. Edward pulled me into his arms and then another song played.

_I've waited a hundred years_  
_ But I'd wait a million more for you_  
_ Nothing prepared me for_  
_ What the privilege of being yours would do_

_ If I had only felt the warmth within your touch_  
_ If I had only seen how you smile when you blush_  
_ Or how you curl your lip when you concentrate enough_  
_ Well I would have known_  
_ What I was living for all along_  
_ What I've been living for_

_ Your love is my turning page_  
_ Where only the sweetest words remain_  
_ Every kiss is a cursive line_  
_ Every touch is a redefining phrase_

_ I surrender who I've been for who you are_  
_ For nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart_  
_ If I had only felt how it feels to be yours_  
_ Well I would have known_  
_ What I've been living for all along_  
_ What I've been living for_

_ Though we're tethered, to the story we must tell_  
_ When I saw you, well I knew we'd tell it well_  
_ With the whisper, we will tame the vicious scenes_  
_ Like a feather, bringing kingdoms to their knees_

_(Turning Page, sleeping at last)_

He looked into my eyes "Do you love me?"


	10. Choice

**Okay, Im soooo sorry, (if you actually read this...) But I just got a hell load of new books and I've had my nose in them... Also I have been reading other fanfictions, I'm not sure whether I should finish this... Let me know :P Or a sequal or watevaaa...**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Choice**

"I-I..." I whispered, I was in his arms, drawn to his chest, I couldn't speak, I just store into his golden eyes, they melted into mine, he endlessly tried to dazzle me, but after I became a vampire, it simply had no effect on me anymore. I thought for a minute.I had a choice here. On the one hand I could have a life with Edward Cullen. On the other hand I could just move on, I was strong enough, but I doubt I would find another love after him. I snapped out of my heavy thoughts and focused my eyes to see him staring at me, confusion filled his eyes, I watched them carfully trying not to show any emotion, they weren't looking very strong or confident anymore, they just turned into a liquid topaz.

I sighed. I stood up from his restraining arms, well I didn't see the point when I was stronger than him.

"I need time to think Edward" Was all I could mange to say.

"No Bella! The month is nearly up! I didn't want to say it but if you leave me, I-" He choked on his words, I already knew what he was going to say, and of course the Volturi would be involved.

"Goodbye Edward" I walked off, I had no where to go...

I began to run, and I ran for a good 30 minutes and then I turned around and ran back to their house. While I ran I thought... Edward Cullen, A man who could provide me with endless love. A man who would always love me. Even when I was human, he put up a fight not to drink my alurring blood. Then it hit me, the obvious bashed the door down and came in. I loved Edward. How obvious it had been. I mopped over several months after our break up, never recovering. That feeling was always there when I ran from him, trying to flood my empty heart, but I refused to let it in.

As soon as I arrived home, the psychic, pixie vampire, was in the middle of the room, smirking. Of course she saw my decison.

"Go and tell him" She whispered, the smirk grew when she saw the glint in my eyes.

"Okay , Pixie" I stuck my tounge out and walked up stairs. To Edwards room.

As I crept up the stairs, I heard dry sobs coming from Edwards room. I haulted. Did he really love me that much? I knocked gently on his door. He let out a louder sob, nearly a scream. I push the door open, just a creak. He was lying over his sofa, in a ball, rocking back and forth. His eyes were empty. He was in a melt down. I watched him grit his teeth, and then he froze. He wrinkled his nose. Obviously he caught my scent. He pulled himself together and looked up at me.

"Bella?" He asked.

"Yes?" I replied quietly, after watching him scream in agony over me, I was definetly scarred for life.

"Have you made up your mind" He choked out.

"Yes" I whispered, he knew both meanings in my words. The corners of his mouth twitched as he done my favourite crooked smile.

I opened my arms wide, and he ran into them, swinging me around. "Bella! My wonderful Bella! " He cried _My Bella_ so many times I lost count after 30.

"I'm sorry Edward" I whispered.

"For what?" He replied.

"For putting you through all this agony I didn't reconigse my true feel-" He cut me off as his lips crushed mine.

I heard light foot steps approach, but we didn't stop our kiss.

Alice walked in. Still we carried on. She cleared her throat, "Glad to see you guys back together" She smiled, not a teasing one, but a loving and caring one.

I pulled away from him, and I heard a quiet grunt. I chuckled and so did Alice. Suddenly Edward laughed, but out of a different enjoyment.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Ask Edward, he would never let me tell" She winked.

"That vision Alice" His mouth opened into a large 'o' shape.

"What!?" I moaned.

Alice and Edward laughed. I growled. An idea popped into my head. I grinned a devilish smile. Edward for once looked scared and Alice burst out laughing.

"Alice... Please stop blocking your vision..." He whispered truly terrified.

I snarled. I lunged at him and sent him flying through his window. His eyes nearly popped out with shock. I leaned away. He looked at me confused. And then the funny part came and he splashed into the river.

I burst out laughing. He growled at me. He came up to me and kissed me.I lost thought and out of the blue I was being chucked into the river. Alice was sitting on the ledge laughing her ass off at us.

We all burst out laughing. This was nice. Im glad I picked the right option. My life wouldn't be right without Edward. We were made for eachother.

As soon as I thought that, Alice screamed " We are going to Paris!**(a/n: This was origanly going to be New York but I thought why not? Paris has got to be an amazing place to shop!)**"

I sighed and looked at Alice. This meant me being dragged through every single shop that was left in Paris and every single outfit being forced on to me. Great.

* * *

**By the way , Alice's first vision was Bella and Edward, getting married, but they tried to make fun of Bella therefore changing it a bit.**


	11. Packing

**Chapter Eleven**

**Packing**

Alice had literally dragged me into her room to pack, I was holding onto Edward, clinging to him, "Bella do you want me to use force?" She grinned was my own personal devil. Then it all clicked in for Edward and he whispered "Sorry, love but the things she plans on doing..."  
"Noooooo! Edward help meeee!" I cried and pleaded, truly terrified, Edward let go of me so I clung onto his sofa, and of course Alice took a step foward and began to yank at my feet. Edward then lay down on his stomach and store into my eyes, since I fell in love with him again, his eyes would smolder mine. I simply let go, soon regretting it.

"** EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN! HOW DARE YOU!?" **I screamed at him, as Alice dragged me through his door and into her room. I watched his expression, fear was written all over his face. He better be scared.

"Right, Bella! I bought you some outfits" She shrieked with excitment.

She got a firm grip on my shoulders so I couldn't run, so i'd have to listen. " Now _Bellys Boos_ im going to get your outfits" she giggled, " Stay here or feel the rath of Alice" she stated deathly. I was terrifed of the bad side of Alice.

"Okay Pixie" I joked.

"Okay Bellsy" She replied without hesitation, she danced across the room and through the door.

As soon as she left I knew that I needed a plan. I pushed myself into a heavy concetration,_ how can i get out of this?_ I thought. _Maybe I could leg it. Then again you cant really out run that shopoholic, pixie._ Suddenly someone burst through the door and pulled me out of my concertation. Probably Alice with them outfits, I was too late. I snapped back to reality to see Edward.

"BELLA!" He shouted numerous times.

"What?!" I snapped, I really wanted to escape Alice and he interupted my plans, I was still a bit mad at him for earlier.

"I heard your thoughts!" He replied " What were you doing?"

"I was concentrating, on how to escape Alice"

"Hmm... Maybe everytime you concentrate really hard I can hear your thoughts, try again" he thought.

I pushed hard again _Edward? Can you hear me? _I thought.

"Yes!" He cried, he finally had a way of accesing my thoughts, he was over joyed.

"What did I miss?" Alice had returned.

_Way to go Edward, now I cant escape Alice! _I shouted at him in my head, he chuckled.

"What?" Alice asked.

"Edward has found a way to enter my thoughts" I moaned.

"Edward out of here, Bellas getting changed" she screamed at him, and folded her arms across her chest.

"Why can't I stay?" Edward replied, me and Alice's face turned to shock. "Joking!" he laughed, and in reply I hissed.

Alice shoved him out of the room, and I heard him mumble something about... Lingerie?

I just pushed the thought to the back of my head, I could worry about it later, right now I had a bigger problem. Alice.

"Pixie!" was all I could say, the outfits, barley covered anything.

A baby blue dress, criss crossed over the back, and it came above my knee, and it had spagetthi straps.

A bright red dress, it had a massive hole on the back, and it had a slit up one side, and came just above the knee.

The last one _thank God_ was a white short sleve shirt with navy blue stripes. However it had a grey mini skirt, which barely covered my butt.

And to go with each outfit was a pair of matching heels!

"Bella go get into your outfit, the top and skirt" Alice moaned.

I carefully picked up the clothes-I didnt want Alice to attack me- and dashed off into the bathroom. I had to keep a light head, no more concentrating for me-thank god it wasn't like this when I was human because all the stuff he would of heard!- Edward would be able to see me through my thoughts. I looked in the mirror, took deep breaths, and let my mind go blank as I got changed. I finished quickly and rushed out to Alice. Alice eyed me suspically but let it go and squieled. "You look amazing!"

I sighed and walked out of her room to mine, to pack. I opened my door and saw Edward grinning, lying on my bed. Then I began to worry. Did I slip up? AHHHHH! Did Edward Cullen see me!

"Maybe" he snapped me out of thought.

I nearly died of embarressment! I covered my face, and crawled under my sofa. "Bella, its not that bad" His velvet voice whispered.

"Yes it is!" I nearly cried.

"I was grinning because of the outfit your wearing, I wouldn't of saw you if you didn't start worrying and thought back..." Of course, I knew I didn't slip. "Besides, you have no idea how sexy you looked"

That did it. I could not say anything. My voice would just come like a strangled cat. My cheeks wanted to go red, but of course I am unabled to.

"Bellaaaaa... Come here! Or im coming for you..." He said evily, I knew he was playing but still.

"How dare you call me-" he cut me off.

"Hey I was only telling the truth, besides, you are my lover are you or are you not?"

"I am" I mumbled.

"Im coming" was the last thing he said. He got on four and started to crawl really fast to me. Suddenly he started dragging me out and then he threw me gently onto my bed and started tickling me.

"Ed-wa-rdd! St-oo-ppp!" I was laughing and gasping for air.

"Say your sorry and that you love me" he whispered into my ear.

"Im sorry! I love you!" I managed to get out, and he stopped.

Then I caught him off gaurd and started tickling him. "Bell-" I cut him off "Nopee Edward" I laughed. But he was smarter than me and got on top of me and pinned me to the bed. "Dammit, stupid sexy vampire boyfriend" I mumbled hoping it was too low for him.

"What was that I just heard you say?" He smirked. Crap.

He started kissing me, all over my face, leaving me utterly shocked. Then he chuckled, his sweet breath filled my nostrils.

Then I put my hands around his kneck and pulled him into a kiss. After a while he opened his eyes, full of lust. Without giving him any warning I pulled myself on top of him. "Gotcha" I whispered.

Then Jasper bust into the room. "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! STOP! I CAN'T TAKE THIS LUST! AND I CAN'T FIND ALICE! He moaned.

Me and Edward laughed, and I got off of him and sat on my sofa. Jasper left and I quickly packed my bags for the trip.


	12. A long ride

**Chapter Twelve**

**A long ride**

"Got everything?" Edward asked me.

"Yup" I replied popping the 'p'.

He scooped me up in one arm and held my suit cases in the other, three to be exact, he brought me down the stairs and outside, then plopped me into the back of Alice's Porsche. Rosalie was in the passenger side already.

"Bye love" Edward whispered into my ear.

"Bye hun" I responded, I was truly dredding this trip. Maybe it wouldnt be so bad?. Stop trying to fool yourself Bella. I sighed. I kissed his lips, but he broke off too quickly for my liking.

"Quit it love birds!" Alice screeched, Edward chuckled.

Edward shut the door and Alice revved the engine. As her car began to move, Edward waved us off.

I began to hum my lullaby Edward wrote for me, I wish I could sleep, instead I just closed my eyes, I would just day dream. Then it hit me. Jacob. He loves me. Edward loves me. Edward plus Jacob cannot equal friendship... Ughhh why did he have to ruin our friendship?

"Something wrong Bella?" Alice wondered.

Yes.. No... Maybe.. Sorta... "Um, well Jacob, who is a quileute descendent, is in love with me.." I trailed off.

The car went silent.

"You love Edward right? You wouldnt cheat-"

I cut her off "Of course I do! I love him more than he knows. I would never cheat on him Alice!" I yelled at her.

"Good" Rosalie said, I forgot she was even here.

Just as she said that my phone vibrated.

_New Message From Edward Cullen_

**I already miss you :(**

I typed a response. **Me too :(**

**You miss yourself?**

Dont play dumb... **Dont be stupid Edward, I miss you**

And my phone died. I sighed.

"Cheer up Bella!" Alice shrieked. "Its about time we girls have some fun!" and with that she put in a disc. Beyonce Run the world... Of course...

"Ready Alice?" Rosalie asked.

"Oh you know I am!" And with that they both started singing.

I slouched into the seat, this is going to be a long ride.

**30 minutes later after going through a whole beyonce album twice.**

"We are at the airport!" Alice bursted, snapping me out of my day dreams of me and Edward, my human years, however they were a bit blurry.

Before I knew it Alices was dragging me out of her car and into the airport.

**_Attention! Flight to Paris will be leaving in exactly 20 minutes!_**

"Come on!" Alice moaned.

Me, Alice and Rosalie were rushing off to our flight, when we arrived at the line we had ten minutes to spare. Along the side there were seats so we sat down and had a chat.

"Oh come on Bella, how can you be friends with the dog?" Rosalie asked, you could hear the shock and disgust she tried to hide.

"I dont know..." I replied.

Eventually Alice and Rosalie started talking about something, but they spoke too low for me.

I looked up to see a guy checking me out. I nudged Alice, she looked confused at first but when she followed my gaze she soon understood. He approached us.

His mouth opened but Rosalie simply said "She has a boyfriend"

He rolled his eyes and folded his arms, then he walked off. All of us burst out laughing.

And then we were boarding our flight. There were two seats on the left free and one on the right free. The last seats.

Alice and Rosalie already got the ones on the left so I had to go with the right. Oh and guess who was sitting there? The guy checking me out earlier. I sighed.

I sat down next to the creep and gave Alice and Rosalie a pleading look, one that says How-the-hell-can-this-happen-to-me?

"Hey" he smirked.

This was going to be a long ride...


	13. AN

**A/N: Sorry I deleted Chapter 13, I wrote this when I was tired, and now that I have re-read it, to be honest Its a bit stupid. How easily she gets it. So I will re-write it but better, I will make it make more sense.**

**Sorry!**


	14. Crimson

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Crimson**

That was when I focused on his apperance. Black ruffled hair, pale skin he was stunning. His eyes, were a bright crimson red. I felt a rush go through my spine, so many humans surrounded us!

"Hello" I replied.

"May I ask why you have golden eyes?" he asked me, politely, and obviously quietly so no human could hear him.

"I survive on animal blood" I whispered, gently, back.

His face twisted with emotions, wonder, shock, interest, and finally an emotion I couldn't read, as if he was blocking it, but hints were breaking through.

"Wow, interesting" he smiled playfully and took my hand and kissed it, "What is your name?" he placed my hand onto the arm rest, but not letting go.

I cringed away from his soft hand, "Bella Swan" I smiled "And you are?"

"Audrey Hackett" he grinned.

"Well, Audrey, nice to meet you" I said, still smiling.

"How old are you Bella?" he asked me.

"Seventeen, what about you?"

"Two hundred and thirty six" he winked.

"Impressive!" I laughed.

There was a slight rumble and then the plane took off.

I grabbed my handbag and pulled out Wuthering Heights. I read for a good 30 minutes, and the whole time I felt Audreys eyes on me.

I eventually gave up "Is there something you need?"

"No, Im just admiring you, you are so beautiful" he purred, trying to be seductive, yes I said trying, I find no man attractive but Edward.

"Aren't we all?" I chuckled.

He frowned. "But your different, your breath taking..."

"We don't need to breathe" I reminded him.

He rolled his eyes and finally gave up. I picked up my book again and read until the flight was over. I slipped across Audrey and tried to pull my suitcases from the top.

"Here allow me" he chuckled and pulled my suitcases down slowly.

"Thankyou" I mumbled rushing out of the plane.

"Hey Alice! Rosalie!" I waved at her.

"Bella!" Alice yelled back and rushed over to me with Rosalie hot on her heels.

"Ready?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes! Lets get moving!" I giggled.

We rushed through the airport, and when we reached the other side, Alice had a BMW waiting for us.

I yanked my suitcases up and threw them into the boot and leaped into the back seat.

Alice did the same but she got into the drivers seat. Rosalie gently placed hers into the boot and trotted over to the passenger side, taking her time.

We drove off and in minutes we arrived outside the hotel. I got my suitcases out and wheeled them up the stairs and into the hotel. I smiled at the guy at the desk, he twitched and flinched. I giggled and dragged my suitcases into the elevator with Alice and Rosalie.

Our room was on the top floor facing one more room. I saw Audrey peek his head out and wave, I blanked him and got my card out and unlocked the door.

The room was amazing.

Three queen sized beds spread across the room, Each with its own design. One was really soft, filled with feathers, cream coloured, the other was a baby blue, soft aswell but plain, the third was a red and black bed, it was fairly soft, and it had red and black flowers covering it.

I took the blue, Alice took the cream, and Rosalie took the Red and black.

The rest of the room was incredible. A tall lamp in one corner, its pole was a twisted design, and green and the head of the lamp was formed into a rose.

The floor was a soft, cream carpet. There was a chocolate brown coffee tableand a flat screen television. Surronding them were, two sofas, both cream, and one arm chair, a black one.

In the other room, was the kitchen, it was small, but beautiful. It had a marble counter, and the cupboards, were a light, wooden brown. The fridge was silver.

The bathroom, had a shower and a bath. The bath had all sorts of products. The toilet was pink and blue. Above the sink there was a mirror, it had little flowers twisted at the corners and the rest of the flower, (the stem) tied its self around the mirror, it was made of metal.

I lay down on my bed and chuckled to myself, we didnt even need beds.

I plugged in my phone, and let it charge for a minute. Once it was on I checked my phone.

_34 Missed Calls from Edward Cullen_

_Incoming Call from Edward Cullen_

I sighed and answered.

"Hello, Edward? Yeah Im alive" I chuckled.

"_Bella! You had me worried!_" he murmerd.

"Im sorry Edward, I cant stop my phone from dying!" I laughed.

"_Yeah Yeah_" he mumbled.

"Okay Bye Bye Edward!"

"_No wai-_" I ended the call.

I looked at Rosalie and Alice, who were trying to muffle laughters by coughing, but as soon as I ended the call they burst out laughing.

"I know!" I giggled.


	15. Shopping and Hunting

**Chapter 14**

**Shopping and Hunting  
**

"Bella?" Rosalie smirked, something didn't feel right, it felt off.

Alice, slowly aproached me. Alice and Rosalie exchanged a look, and when Rosalie nodded, Alices grin grew huge. Without warning she leaped on me.

"Guess what time it is!" Alice laughed in my ear.

"Uh..." I responded, confused and scared at the same time.

"Shopping time!" Alice screamed in my ear.

"Alice, i'm not on another planet!" I yelled at her.

She fluttered her eyelashes at me, and used her puppy dog eyes. "Sorry Bellsy, are you going to come?" she begged, doing this cute little pout.

"Uh.. Fine!" I gave in, she looked too inocent!

"Yay!" She bounced so high, I don't even think vampires could jump that height.

Suddenly she grabbed my hand and pulled me out of our room. I saw Audrey pass, with a wide, grin.

"Helppp!" I pleaded.

Alice glared at Audrey, death filling her eyes. Wow... if looks could kill..."Sorry Bella! That little one is scary!" Audrey yelped.

We all burst out laughing while Audrey, huffed and legged it back into his room.

I saw my chance. I slipped out of Alices arms and ran as fast as my legs could go.

Some how Alice appeared in front of me and grabbed my hands. "Don't think your getting away that easily..." I gulped as she dragged me into the elavator while Rosalie followed behind.

As soon as the elavator reached the bottom floor, Alice and Rosalie clamped their hands down on my arms, restraining me from running.

They dragged me out and I recived a sympthetic look from the guy at the reception. I was yanked into the back of the car, and obviously they took caution, they even locked the doors.

"Ready?" Alice asked, not even caring about my answer.

"If i'm being totally honest, No not really" I whined.

"Too bad" Rosalie sneered.

"Off we go!" Alice squieled, _too my doom_, I added mentally.

I watched everything through the window go by in a blur, mixed colours of grey,blue,brown and a bit of green.

"We're here!" Alice announced, that was short, only five minutes.

"Come out Bella! We can do this the easy way or the hard way..." Alice grinned.

"I'm coming!" I whined, slipping out of the car.

"Where to first...?" Rosalie thought aloud.

"How aboutH&M? (**A/n: Sorry I havent been Paris so i am using shop names from where I live!**)" Alice wondered.

"Or New look?" Rosalie replied.

"Or how about you guys, go there and I will go waterstones!" I crossed my fingers hoping I would get away with it.

"No way!" Alice yelled, a few people around us looked at us weirdly.

"Okay..." I mumbled.

"Lets just go inside, and we will see what good shops they have!" Rosalie smiled.

And with that I was being dragged into the Mall.

Alice and Rosalie dragged me into a shop so fast, I didnt even catch the name.

Alice shoved a blue sundress into my arms, it had spagetti straps and four little buttons going towards the neck, it also had layers underneath.

"Try it on, or I will force it onto you!" she smirked at me.

"Okay..." I murmed, walking to the dressing rooms.

I quickly got changed and looked in the mirror. Wow. It was actually really nice on me, and fitted perfectly. As I walked out, I saw Alice with a smug smile on her face, obviously seeing I had liked it.

We went around majority of shops, and we grabbed a couple more dresses, and skirts, scratch that mini skirts, Alice would _never _let me wear a long skirt, and to be perfectly honest, I don't like them anyway.

We spent three hours here, and Alice_ finally _decided we could go and hunt, I could feel my eyes beginning to darken.

When we arrived in the woods, I let my instincts take over. I could feel the gentle breeze whipping my hair around, I could smell the animals aromas, filling my nostrils, I could see every tiny detail, of the trees bark, I could literally taste the fragrance coming from a nearby doe. I pounced at the doe, sinking my teeth into its soft flesh. I enjoyed the warm liquid traveling down my throat.

I sighed in satisfaction, but that didn't last long, the animal was clearly dry, and I found myself sucking nothing but the skin I had pierced. Eventually I finshed after drinking 3 does, and 2 bears completly dry.

I wiped my mouth clean with the back of my hand.

"Ready?" Alice jumped up behind me.

I jumped. "Don't give me a heart attack!" I yelled.

"Actually we can't have heart attacks becau-" I cut her off.

"Shush I get it, lets get Rosalie and go" I mumbled.

Just as I was about to look for Rosalie she appeared right infront of me.

I jumped, yet again.

"Lets go" I sighed, running at vampire speed to the car park.

* * *

Bellas dress - ww choose-a-sundress-despite-your-weight/

Replace dot with actual dots, and remove spaces, scroll down and theres a blue dress!


	16. Poll please read!

Sorry this isnt a chapter! But I can't update until people start to vote on my poll!

Sorry please forgive me but Im torn between what to update first!

And my new story, Im unsure whether to upload the first chapter or not!

So check out my poll!

**_SnappleApple450Fan3 XX_**


	17. Audrey

**A/N: Thank you to: xxtwilightemoxx, Twihard1919, PenguinCullen06!**

**They have all mentioned me in some way on there fanfiction!**

**I love their stories you should check them out!**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Audrey**

"Where to now pixie?" I grinned at her.

"Well shopping and hunting's off the list. Any idea Rose?" Alice wondered.

"Hm... How abo-"

Alice cut her off. "**ROSALIE LILLIAN HALE! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT DOING THAT AGAIN!**" She screamed.**  
**

"Okay okay..." she sighed, with a tiny smirk.

What on earth were they on about?

"What am I missing here?" I eyed Alice suspiciously.

"Dear Rose here, got us all drunk, and... we were nearly raped..." she mumbled trailing off.

"Well that shit doesn't happen everyday now does it?" I murmured.

"Oh pleaseeeee Alice..." Rosalie begged.

"Fineeee" Alice whined, "but I swear to God, if one guy touches you we are out of that damn pub!" Alice screeched.

And with that we were rushing off to the closest pub.I hadn't even realized the time flying by. Seriously it was 8:30pm now! I guess time goes quick when your a vampire girl. We arrived outside a pub called, 'Red Lion', weird name...

"We're here!" Rosalie announced, loudly.

There were already 6 guys checking us out before we even made it out of the car. "Rose I think this is a bad idea" I whispered to her.

No shit sherlock" Alice whispered in my ear.

I rolled my eyes. I walked slowly into the pub, this obviously was a bad idea. And by no surprise Audrey was there. He was sitting on a bar stool, to the right, all alone. I nudged Rosalie and Alice, they followed my eye line, and smirked at each other. There was no way I was going near a drunk Audrey...

I sat at the bar, on one of those cheep stools that make a loud squeaky noise when you shifted. I sighed.

"Hey beautiful" A creaky voice drawled, in a creepy way. I looked up at the source of the voice. I should of known the voice would belong to a freak. The guy had green eyes, but they were very light. Maybe he was on drugs? They were honestly really bright. He attempted to do a 'sexy' smile, which completely and utterly failed. He showed his teeth, and oh my God they were yellow. The middle teeth had something black stuck between them as well! His hair was black and greasy, it was glued down with probably some cheep gel, either that or grease. He had gigantic ears, but the sad thing was that you could clearly see they were full of ear wax. His face was shaped like a coca cheeks were flushed, and he had sweat dripping down his pale face. Don't call me a hypocrite, its not my fault I have super vampire vision.

His outfit was weird. It was the middle of summer and he was wearing a black turtle neck and he wore some grey jeans, with a couple of _real _holes in.

"I have a boyfriend" I mumbled.

"So..., your not married, I dont see a ring on that pretty little finger of yours" his words made me cringe.

"I'm her boyfriend" Audrey butt in.

"N-" I was about to protest until I realized he was protecting me from this creep.

"Oh..." the guy trailed off.

"Yeah so beat it!" Audrey yelled. I think I heard the guy whimper, before he ran.

As soon as he was gone we burst out laughing.

Thats when I noticed his contacts, his eyes were a striking baby blue.

"Nice contacts" I commented.

"Thanks"

"So... What brings you here?" I smiled.

"Finding myself a meal" I shivered at his cold words.

"I'm sorry Isabella-"

"Bella" I corrected him.

"...Bella its just the way I am" he finished his sentence.

"I know..." I murmured, annoyed.

I left him and went over to Rosalie and Alice, who were drunk outta their minds.

"Bellaaaaaaaaa-" Alice began

"DONT YOU FUCKING START THIS AGAIN" I whispered angrily at her.

"You gotta try this shit" she smiled lazily at me.

She shoved a drink into my hands.

"What is this?" I asked her.

"I don't know and don't give a shit, its like drinking rainbows" she giggled.

"And how would you know that Alice?"

"Okay heres my story... I met a unico-"

I cut her off once again, "No thanks Alice I'd rather not hear your story"

"Just bloody try it!" she whined.

I took a sip, of the pinkish liquid. Wow, that tastes good. Before I knew it I had swallowed the whole thing and was begging for more.

"Here here" Alice rolled her eyes at me.

By now I had swallowed 6 and I was feeling really tipsy.

"Mmm that stuff was dee-lish-ouss" I emphasized delicious.

"Mm hm" Rosalie hummed.

Audrey had now approached us, he was completely sober.

"Bella?" he asked me.

"Mmm" I mumbled.

"What the hell happened?"

"I drank this shit Alice gave me that taste like rainbows" I licked my lips, taking all the taste off of them.

Audrey chuckled but the whole time he watched my lips.

Without warning he brushed his lips against mine, and then the sane part of my mind kicked in. I whacked him off of me, way too hard. And his arm came off.

Oh shit.

EVERYONE was watching us. Audrey lay in pain on the ground, while us three watched with wide eyes.

"We need to go, NOW" I whispered, frantically to Alice and Rosalie.

"Mm hmm! " Rosalie gulped. What was with her today!? The mm's and hmm's.

We ran out of the place at vampire speed, and home. We didn't want to take our cars encase we were followed.

"Inside now!" Alice screeched when we got to our room.

"I'm calling Jasper to get us an early flight home, for tonight" she stated, calmly.

"Alice no I've wrecked the tr-" I touched her hand to take the phone and fell to the ground withering in pain.

"Bella!?" The girls yelled in fusion.

Then the pain stopped. I took a deep breath, and got up slowly.

I then dreamed of Edward yelling at me, saying the Volturi may come after us.

_"HOW CAN YOU BE SO STUPID!" He yelled at me._

_"I'm sorry..." I felt the venom hot in my eyes._

_"THE VOLTURI MAY COME NOW!" He screeched at me._

_"I'm sorry" I repeated._

_He sighed, his temper began to drain._

Wait was that a dream? It felt so real.

At the same time I snapped out of a dream, Alice snapped out of a vision.

Wait..." Alice I think I just copied your power..." I whispered.

"What?" she said, confused.

"I had a dream, or should I say vision, of Edward yelling at me about the Volturi" I froze, realization sunk in. I have two powers, wait three! I can take others powers, see the future and I'm a shield!

"Wow" Alice mumbled.

"Um guys?" Rosalie announced through our weird little bonding.

"What?" I said.

"Jasper got us the tickets home, were leaving in 30 minutes get ready!"


	18. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!

**AN : hey guys**

**I'm thinking about rewriting this story.**

**Im not happy with how I wrote it.**

**I've improved my writing since then.**

**I want to make Bella stronger, more of a challenge ;)**

**I think she gives in too easily.**

**Please PM me or Review this, and tell me what you think!**


	19. Important authors note

** : / **

**PLEASE EVERYONE VOTE FOR ROBERT PATTINSON AND KRISTEN STEWART!**

**AND VOTE FOR BREAKING DAWN PART 2**

**IF YOU DO I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER AND UPDATE ASAP**

**PLEASE GUYS**

**PLEASE**

**ESPECIALLY FOR ROBERT**

**;)**

THANKS!  
SNAPPLEAPPLE450FAN3


	20. SORRY :(

Sorry guys.

Do I Want Him? Is being stopped, im rewriting it.

Check it out, its called Rolling In The Dust

Sorry if you liked it the way I wrote it.

:L

SnappleApple450Fan3


End file.
